


a hot summer evening

by SomewhereFlying



Series: ShuAke Confidant Week 2018 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Frottage, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereFlying/pseuds/SomewhereFlying
Summary: With the way Akechi was always talking to Ren, hinting at some hidden layer to their partnership that was always left maddeningly unsaid, this was inevitable, really.ShuAke Confidant Week Day 2:Teamwork|Partnership|“““Compatibility”””





	a hot summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys remember episode 13 of P5 the animation, that was really something, huh?

* * *

By all accounts, Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi should have been done with each other. Their goals had aligned only briefly, and with Kawanabe’s assistant out of the picture, they found themselves right back where they had been when the summer began: Ren, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and Akechi, the detective who promised to catch them.

Perhaps they could be rivals, like Akechi had suggested once so many weeks ago, but friends… no; Akechi had proven himself to be a calculated, thoughtful, and frighteningly motivated person when he wanted to be, and Ren was sure he’d only have to slip up once for Akechi to piece his identity together. He needed to keep Akechi at arm’s length now more than ever – it was just common sense – and it was something he was fully prepared to do, except…

Except Akechi kept coming to Leblanc, and somehow that didn’t seem so bad.

Except Akechi kept asking Ren to hang out, and Ren kept saying “yes”.

So Ren wasn’t surprised when he got home that evening and found Akechi sitting in the chair outside Leblanc as casually as if he belonged there. And when Akechi, whose face blossomed into a smile as Ren approached, looked at him with his round, garnet eyes, and asked, “Are you free this evening, Amamiya-kun?” in a voice that was all too soft and pleasant to resist, Ren didn’t even have to think before answering.

He hurried upstairs, dumping his schoolbag unceremoniously on the floor beside his futon and shedding his school uniform in favor of something lighter, more casual. Morgana yelped and scrambled out of the bag, fixing Ren with an unimpressed stare.

“Are you really going to hang out with Akechi _again?”_

Ren winced. There was a text message from Hifumi sitting on his phone he’d been ignoring all afternoon, but he’d already told Akechi yes… backing out now would be rude. Hifumi would understand.

“Yeah,” Ren said.

“You’re impossible,” Morgana said. “Well, if that’s your plan, then I’m going to sneak home with Boss and sleep in the blissful comfort of _air conditioning.”_ As he spoke, he twisted his head around and fixed Ren with the cat equivalent of a smug grin.

“You should,” Ren said. “That fur coat must get hot, huh?”

Morgana groaned. “You have no idea.”

As they made their way back to Leblanc, Morgana sprinted down the last few steps and disappeared behind the counter, leaving Ren to meet Akechi alone. Outside, twilight was just settling in, a hot breeze finally starting to carry away the day’s unbearable heat, while the cicadas all around him droned out a low, rhythmic song that reverberated through Ren’s chest and made the whole world seem alive.

He turned to face Akechi and asked, “Where to?”

“What about the batting cages?” Akechi suggested. “Your record has been sitting untouched for some time… I’m itching to break it,” he said, and Ren had to smile.

Akechi had _never_ beaten him at baseball.

Which wasn’t to say Akechi was a bad player – he was fine, just not as coordinated or as lucky as Ren – and he was surprisingly fit considering his slender frame. It wasn’t something you’d guess from just looking at him, and Ren was quietly thankful for the heat that convinced Akechi to wear short sleeves that evening, because when he swung his bat, Ren could admire the way his muscles tensed underneath his pale skin, and when he stretched his arms over his head, his shirt would ride up and reveal a flash of bare stomach.

His batting machine cracked, firing off another ball in his direction, and Ren only just managed to tear his eyes away in time to swing his bat as hard as he could. His ball went flying wildly off to the left, and he heard Akechi chuckle.

With a sigh, Ren ran a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

 _He’s dangerous,_ a quiet part of his brain reminded him.

A much louder part added, _but he’s so pretty._

 

* * *

 

“What do you say to a game of chess before I go?”

That was the first thing Akechi said to him after they returned to Leblanc. Ren shut the door and clicked the lock, raising an eyebrow at the detective.

“Are you sore because I beat you again?” Ren asked.

It had been a much closer match than it should have been, but Ren had managed to come out on top – just barely. It was frankly astounding he’d been able to play so well when his attention kept drifting to the boy standing in the next cage over.

Akechi gasped softly and his hand flew to his chest. “You wound me, Amamiya,” he said, a playful smile crossing his face. “Perhaps I simply haven’t tired of your company yet.”

Ren swallowed. His tongue felt too heavy in his mouth.

“Someday you’ll realize I’m not that interesting,” he said.

“…you underestimate yourself,” Akechi said. He turned his back and meandered farther into Leblanc, and Ren followed close behind. “Despite your reputation, you don’t let public opinion stop you from doing what you want, nor from speaking your mind. That’s an admirable trait.”

Akechi trailed off, laughing to himself.

“You really are an intriguing one… is it so surprising I want to be with you?”

Ren froze.

_There’s no way he’s doing this by accident, right??_

After a pause that lingered far too long, Ren shook his head. “It’s late, and besides, doesn’t your apartment have air conditioning?” he asked. They had both worked up quite a sweat at the batting cages, and while Leblanc’s ceiling fans were nice, they weren’t exactly refreshing. Ren’s whole face still felt hot and flushed, while Akechi’s cheeks were stained pink, his chest rising and falling in quick bursts.

“If you’re looking to kick me out, you need only say it,” Akechi said. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“No,” Ren said, too quickly. “Just… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable, here?” Akechi asked. “Never.”

“I meant –” Ren waved his hand vaguely in the air. “I should – we should clean up. There’re towels upstairs,” he said. “Just give me a minute.”

Ren thought he might have been able to grab a moment to himself by retreating upstairs; after all, Akechi had never been up to Ren’s room before, as usually when Ren needed to step away for a moment, Akechi was content to remain downstairs in the café – although there were usually other customers in Leblanc when that happened, too. Tonight the whole building was empty, save for the two of them, and when Ren started his ascent up to the attic, he distinctly heard the stairs below him creak. Without even turning to look, he knew Akechi was following him.

When he reached the landing, Ren stumbled blindly for a few feet until he reached the single standing lamp in his room, which he clicked on. It didn’t do terribly much to light up the attic, but it was better than nothing, and he’d always liked the low lighting anyway – it made the room feel cozy and peaceful. It was a little different now, though.

Mood lighting, some might call it.

Ren shrugged off his short jacket and sighed. His tank top made him a little cooler, though not by much; compared to the café, it was baking hot up here. His jeans were sticking to his legs and he wanted desperately to strip down even further, and the fact that Akechi was still hanging around was not nearly as big of a deterrent as it should have been.

“Ah… it’s stifling,” Akechi said. He surveyed the attic, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt as he did. “How do you sleep up here?”

“I… I’ve got a fan,” Ren said, averting his eyes from the little sliver of newly-exposed skin Akechi was showing off. “Plus, once it’s dark I can open a window, let things vent a little.”

Akechi hummed. “It must be nice to live on such a quiet street,” he said. “I can hardly keep the noise out of my apartment even with the windows closed. Opening them would be impossible…”

Ren shivered, despite the heat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Akechi watching him while he spoke, his gaze trailing over Ren’s newly-bared arms.

“Yeah,” Ren said. “It’s nice.”

Akechi came up beside him, close enough that Ren could hear the sound of his labored breathing. That was strange – was he still worn out from the walk home? But then again, Ren’s heart was still racing, too…

“Have you given any more thought to my proposal?” Akechi asked.

It took Ren a moment to process the question. “…what proposal was that, again?” he asked.

“To be my partner,” Akechi said, as if it were obvious. “I really do think we’d make an excellent team… what do you say?”

Ren huffed out a nervous laugh. “What, are you coming on to me?” he asked, and he grinned, just to show he was definitely joking.

Akechi didn’t laugh. He tilted his chin up and studied Ren for a moment, his expression impossible to read, before he finally asked, “And if I am?” He took another step closer, until they were hardly a foot apart. “What would you think of that, Amamiya-kun?”

If the tension in the room had been thick before, it now felt as though the two of them were completely submerged, the air between them heavy enough to suffocate. They locked eyes, and for a split second, Ren could see it mirrored in Akechi’s face: the apprehension he himself felt, mixed with yearning for something just within their reach… maybe something impossible on another day, but tonight felt ephemeral, like they had stepped into another dimension.

Perhaps this was something Ren would come to regret in the future, but right now, that hardly seemed important.

Ren wasn’t sure who moved first. Was it him, surging forward with unexpected confidence, caging Akechi between his body and the unyielding attic wall? Or was it Akechi, slipping back and luring Ren close, drawing him into a trap of his own making? It didn’t matter; once Akechi’s back hit the wall, Ren closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together.

He shut off his mind, surrendering all authority and giving in to his most selfish cravings. He used one hand to curl around Akechi’s neck, tugging and drawing him into a rough, desperate kiss; with the other, he snuck under Akechi’s shirt, feeling up his stomach. Akechi arched his back into Ren’s touch and moaned low in his throat, his hands scrabbling for purchase anywhere he could find.

It was base instinct and carnal desire that drew the two of them together, and nothing more. Ren was sure of sure of it, even when he parted his lips and Akechi’s tongue touched his, sending a spark of electricity shooting through his body, right through his chest, making his heart ache for more – even when he rocked his hips against Akechi’s thigh and was hit by a wave of pleasure so strong it made him gasp. Their kiss finally broken, Akechi whined and pushed right back against him, and Ren’s heartbeat spiked, because he could feel Akechi’s erection bulging underneath his slacks, and that was almost too much for him to handle. He growled and slid his hand down along Akechi’s thigh, hitching his leg up and squeezing, causing Akechi to let out a surprised yelp and to curl his fingers against Ren’s arms, digging in with his nails and scratching him lightly.

With a delighted groan, Ren nuzzled against Akechi’s neck, breathing in his scent. Akechi must have been the kind of person who showered every day, because as sweaty as he was, he didn’t smell _bad,_ just like himself, like soap and skin and something very human. It was deliciously hot and made Ren delirious with need, so intoxicating that he couldn’t help himself: he pressed his tongue flat against Akechi’s neck and licked a stripe of sweat away.

 _“_ Haa— _ah,_ Amamiya-kun,” Akechi whined, squirming under Ren’s tongue. “D-don’t…”

Ren hummed, pulling away and licking his lips briefly before latching right back onto Akechi’s neck and sucking.

 _“God,”_ Akechi gasped. “Just don’t leave any marks.”

Ren ignored him completely, biting down on a sensitive spot just above Akechi’s collarbone.

“Amamiya, I’m serious; I have to be on television tomorrow…” Akechi protested, even as he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Ren to shower in love bites.

“Really? That’s a shame,” Ren said, rolling his hips and drawing another gasp from Akechi.

“You’re incorrigible,” Akechi said, just before he sank his hands into Ren’s hair and tugged.

Ren moaned under his breath, dropping his hands to Akechi’s waist. They were both far too clothed to be like this, bodies pressed against each other and limbs tangled together, but the thought of spending even a single second to remove Akechi’s clothes when Ren could be _touching_ him instead felt like wasted time. It was all he could do to unbuckle Akechi’s belt, loosening it just enough to shove his pants partway down his thighs.

Akechi threw his head back against the wall and moaned openly when Ren’s fingers finally closed around his cock. He was hot and hard and dripping with pre-come, and with every stroke of Ren’s hand, he mewled and whined and pushed even harder against him. Ren was in heaven; if he keeled over from heat stroke right now, he would die happy for sure.  

Then the hands in his hair forced Ren to look up. Akechi had a wild glint in his eyes, and he brought one of his hands down to cup Ren’s cheek before dragging him into another open-mouthed kiss. Ren sighed and trailed his hands around Akechi’s backside, groping his ass and grinding against him, their bodies slotting together perfectly.

“You feel incredible,” Ren whispered, like he was admitting a secret, his lips brushing against Akechi’s as he spoke. Akechi whimpered, and Ren let him go, just for a second, just long enough for him to work his jeans open and pull out his own neglected dick. He moaned at the first contact and gave in to the temptation to stroke himself, just for a moment, before pressing flush against Akechi’s chest and wrapping a hand around both their cocks, pumping them slowly in tandem.

The sensation was maddening and arousing in equal parts, and Ren relished the slow, hot friction between them, but even more than that, it was the sight and sound of Akechi rapidly losing his cool that really did it for him. The detective wasn’t bothering to hold back his voice any longer, and he was thrusting erratically up into Ren’s grip, clinging desperately to his shoulders as pleasure coursed through his body.

“Aah, Ren, don’t…” Akechi whined. “Don’t stop, please.”

Ren hissed and his cock jumped in his hand. “Fuck, Akechi,” he said, canting his head to the side and pressing his lips to Akechi’s neck, nibbling and biting and licking his soft skin until he was sure he’d left a visible mark. He was losing his coordination, his muscles starting to burn as he chased after that release that was so very, _very_ close now…

 _“R-Ren,”_ Akechi moaned, his voice devolving into a strangled gasp as he came, ropes of hot come coating Ren’s hand, and this – seeing Akechi overcome with pleasure and gasping out Ren’s name as he came – was such an erotic sight that Ren couldn’t stop himself from following, spilling onto both of their stomachs as he finished.

His hand slowed, stroking them lazily until the aftershocks wore off, and then finally letting go. Akechi’s head was pressed against Ren’s shoulder and he was breathing hard, his chest heaving. He laughed breathlessly.

“We, ah… we didn’t do a very good job of cleaning up, did we?” Akechi asked, and Ren… had to laugh, too.

The spell that had come over them began to fade as they drew apart from each other. Ren finally did produce the towels he’d promised, tossing one to Akechi and using one to wipe the bulk of the mess off his hand and his stomach, though it wasn’t quite enough; he saw a visit to the bathhouse in the near future.

He wondered briefly if he could convince Akechi to come with him, but the detective was already retreating back into his shell, righting his crumpled shirt and pulling his pants back up.

“I shouldn’t stay long… the trains will stop running soon,” Akechi said when he caught Ren’s questioning look.

That was to be expected. Tonight was a fluke; certainly nothing had changed between them. Ren straightened out his clothes and nodded.

“I’ll walk you down,” he said.

The world was silent around them, and it was only when Akechi was halfway out the door that he turned back around and said to Ren, “Do think about it, won’t you? About what I said. I enjoy our time together, Amamiya-kun. I think we could accomplish a lot if we took the time to… explore each other’s strengths.”

Then he set off into the night, and Ren was left alone, his mind reeling. A bead of sweat ran down his back.

He really needed a bath.


End file.
